The power of Witchcraft
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Sarah's Father has a long lost half brother who hates the entire Philips' family, and despises everyone else in the world. He plans to use dark magic to get revenge on the entire world for what happened to him. Somehow, the power of words just won't work.
1. Edward Philips

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**May, 1790**_...

Dr. Franklin had passed on, and in his will he left James Hiller and his wife Sarah the print shop for their very own. It had become quite different without Dr. Franklin around anymore.

James felt really hurt when Dr. Franklin had died, for he was like the only one who ever felt like a family to him. Taking him in and giving a home and shelter after the death of his parents. Raising him as if he were like his own child, and giving him a job as a journalist.

Luckily James wasn't completely alone; he did have his friends Sarah and Henri by his side.

Sarah Philips, the same British-girl, who came to as Dr. Franklin's guest. Like most British girls, she was a High-class lady with a very high class, yet stubborn personality. She usually complained a lot about the way James used to act, even though it wasn't as if he had much of a choice.

James however did prove to Sarah that he did have a soft-side, by Taking his mothers ring, his only remainder of his family, and used it to make a copy of a locket she'd lost. He also was able to help open her eyes to the perspectives of the colonies she had never considered before.

As time went on, Sarah and James found themselves getting closer and closer together. Eventually, they fell in love and got married.

Sarah's Mother and Father, Elizabeth and Major. Samuel Philips, were very delighted for them both.

Now that the war was over, as promised. Sarah's famliy moved to america, just a little ways away fromt he print shop, and Samuel had come home for good so he could stay close to his daughter and his new Son-in-law without ever missing them as much.

Elizabeth, Sarah's beloved mother, shared a long relationship with her daughter during the war sending letters back and forth from America, to England, and back.

Now they lived close together, but they still wrote to each other. Elizabeth was especially looking forward to hearing from James. The Day James became her Son-in-law, brought tears of joy to her eyes, Elizabeth and her husband had always wanted a son like James... but sadly couldn't have their wish.

Henri, who was now 13, more taller and mature, had been living with the Marquis Lafayette for years now, and was even growing a soft spot for the Marquis' daughter.

They didn't see much of him these days, but did write letters to him back and forth.

As for Moses… He moved out of the Print-shop and pursued in his boyhood of becoming a school teacher. Now he had a job at the school in town, but did drop by once in a while to the Print-shop to visit his friends. Not to mention, see if James had knocked Sarah up yet.

"We were just married Moses." said James, "Were not ready for children yet. His wife nodded, "Besides, were too busy right now to even have time for each other." she said, "It's hard, but duty calls."

There was suddenly a knock at the door. It was Sarah's parents. They told everyone that they were heading for a conference that evening and thought they'd stop by for dinner. "Won't you join us tonight Moses?" asked Sarah.

"Don't mind if I do." He answered.

Everyone shared polite conversations while they feasted on stew and butter bread, made by James himself. "I must say dear." Said Elizabeth, "For a journalist, you certainly know how to prepare meals."

James bowed his head slightly, "Thank you, Elizabeth." he said kindly.

His mother in-law rolled her eyes and sighed "James, we've been through this before. We are family now, and you need not have to address me by my name."

"I whole-heartily agree." said Samuel, "James, we know how you've never had a family to call your own before. We are reaching out to you, you may call me "Father" if you wish, and you may address my wife by as your "Mother."

James re-bowed his head, "In that case, thank you both…Mother and Father."

"Oh really dearest," said Sarah, "Now you're sounding like me." James laughed and kissed his wife on the cheek.

After dinner, Samuel stretched back and rubbed his stomach. "I've not had such a warm hearty meal in days." He said.

Sarah noticed on the floor, a piece of paper and small picture on top of it. They must've fallen out of he father's pocket. She handed him the paper, but questioned him about the picture of two boys in school standing side-by-side, "Father, what is this?" she asked

Samuel took the picture and held it forward for everyone to see. "Oh... oh dear." Samuel said sounding a little embarassed. "I was hoping no one would ever see this."

Elizabeth looked puzzleded. "You may as well tell us dear... I'm really _quite_ interested in knowing myself." she said. Samuel knew he was stuck, and he decided to come clean.

"I never told anyone this before... but, that's me when I was nine, and the boy standing behind me... is my _half-brother_."

Elizabeth and Sarah's eyes widened. "Father. You have a half-brother?" asked Sarah. Samuel nodded.James stared at the picture, "He was taller than you were?" he asked, "Oh indeed he was." said Samuel.

He told them the story...

His half-brother's name was Edward... Their Mother accidently had far too much to drink one evening out, and one bad thing lead to another. She conceived herself to a commoer who died the same night after they had conceived.

She got pregnant, and she had Edward. When her husband found out that the child was not of his own, he was very outraged, and at that very moment had become a changed man.

Grouchy, mean, and very ill-tempered toward his wife, and especially to little Edward. He only favored Samule from then on, only because he was the eldest over Edward, and what he called. "A True Phlips!

He was only willing to let Samuel be entitled to the family fortune, and as for Edward, well... Eventually he learned the truth about being a half-wit, and he was also forced to abide to his Step-father's Strict-Orders.

First of all, he forbidded Samuel from ever speaking or even going near his Half-brother... And porr Edward was worked hard day and night, much like a Cinderella, on porjects, and journals, documents, and many more.

He was not to leave his room under orders, not permitted to join in parties, and even not given as much food as the rest of the family. He was locked in his room and put down even harder to work than ever.

Edward hardly ever went to bed, but rather just continued to work. Which started him on the road to where he was able to finish in only a few days and nights, would've taken others months to complete."

For he had a goal to prove to his Step-Father he was not all the mean and horrible things he was called, and that he would one day be seen differently in his eyes... but that dream remained a dream.

"Father never did approve of Edward. I begged him to let him at least be entitled to share my future earnings, but he wouldn't listen. To make matters worse, when I turned 19, and was engaged to marry Elizabeth. Edward was only 17, but Father was forcing him to leave home for good."

_"You are not my son... and therefore you have no place in this family!!"_

"It was at that point that all three of us had seen Father for the monster he had become all because of a boy who had no fault what so ever in being born."

"He defied father with all his rage. Father was most upset, and finally lost his temper, and began to beat him silliy. Edward was braely able to defend himself. He even forced the nanny's to lock me in my room so I could not interfere."

"Finally, when I had managed to break out of my room, but I got downstairs too late. Father was lying dead, and drecnch in blodd on the floor. Mother was merely out-cold with a big lump on her head, possibly courtosey of Father... and Edward was nowhere to be found."

"Father was gone, mother laid bed ridden, and Edward... my dear half-brother whom I always had wished to have in my life as family... he was never seen or heard from again."

Everyone wiped their eyes with their spare napkins, for that was a very sad story. "Not that this'll matter, but what happened to your brother?" asked Moses.

Samuel looked up."Well, some say he was believed to have been killed. For it was true he was indeed the one who killed Father. But I say that is all Stuff and Nonsense in my opinion I say."

"No… I believe he is still out there somewhere. Without a friend or a family in the world." He shook his head sadly "I just wish I had a chance to tell him about my brotherly feelings for him."

Sarah never knew such a tale existed in her family. "Uncle Edward was such a torubled, mistreatd young man. Whatever could have happned to him?"

_**Somewhere in the sky**_...

A Gigantic, monsterous ship was soaring high above in the night sky. **_(Like Count Dregon's Spider Base from Masked Rider)_**

Now stuff like this in the 18th century was entirely impossible, for not even the most primative of computer technology had been invented yet. Whic could only mean someone had created it... but who?

Inside on the bridge, a small group of other mistreated people, wearin aromerd suits, and holding powerful weapons... which also had never been invented yet, were vewing a large computer screen of a the town hall where the peace conference was going to be held that night.

Just then... two large doors opened and a little girl was leading a larger, dark looking man into the room. "Behold the future King of the world... Lord Edward is on the bridge." she said.

Everyone bowed to the man who was dressed in golden armor, and a big red cape on his back **_(Much like Count Dregon himself but not really) _**and around his neck was a large pink crystal.

"What have you to report?" he asked his number two man.

Number-Two looked up and said. "The plan is proceeding as expected... according to the schedual, Lord Edward."

"And what of people in the town hall highness?" asked a teenage girl.

Lord Edward looked at the screen. "Rob them of all their money." he said. "And if you cannot get them alive... Kill them!"

**_END OF ACT_**... **_NEWS PAPER SCENE ZOOMS OUT!_**


	2. Can it be?

**CHAPTER TWO**

At the Conference, Samuel was just finishin up his speech. "In conclusion, Violence is indeed a sign of sin. We must try to praise on our beloved freedom and independence to avoid such disasters."

The crowd appluaded, as Samuel went back to his seat near his wife, "That was beautiful dear." She said with a smile.

After the main events, it was time for the big feast and dance-ball, Samuel and Elizabeth still had their dancing spirits with in them. Little did they, or anyone else know that trouble was just about to commence.

_**Meanwhile, in the Spider Base**_...

The ship was hovering high above over the town-hall. "All is ready for a full on attack Lord Edward. Awaiting your command" said Number-Two. "When we drop down, we shall rob all the people until they are all penniless."

Edward's eyes narrowed the screen. "Everything shall fall into place." he said. "You will commence the raiding now! I shall jopin you presently."

Number-Two nodded and then signled the patrol to start parachuting down fromt he ship.

**_Meanwhile, at town hall_**...

Everyone certainly was having a wonderful evening. _Unaware that trouble was coming driectly at them at a great rate._

Samuel and Elizabeth were enjoying their soft dance and as they gazed into each others eyes. "Oh, darling, I feel so young again." said Elizabeth.

"Hmm, mm... as do I dear." said Samuel.

Suddenly, without any warning at all the roof was smashed wide open in several different areas, and the widows all shattered as strange men began leaping through and into the hall.

These men were really dressed strangely. They wore all black with green vests, and all of them carrying very strange looking fire arms causing almost everyone to break out into a panic.

"Nobody move." said one of the men and he shot a small hole in the floor with a laser, which was also not invented yet, "Or this'll happen to the lot of you."

Seeing as how they had no other choice, being outnumbered, and unmatched for these strangers. They all stayed on the floor while some of the other men begna ransacking the place and taking all the valuble goods they could find.

Even Elizabeth herself was forced to hand over the pricesless necklace she was wearing. "Please, it's an old heirloom thta belonged to my grandmother." she cried.

"Silence!" grolwed the man, "Or I shall take away more than just your precious pearls."

Samuel held his wife close to him. "Just let it go dear."

Everyone's minds were going a thousand miles an hour with questions. Who were these strange men? Where and how did they get all those weird items and clothing? Why were they robbing them of all their possesions? And most importantly... Who sent them?

Well, they were about to get their answers as a strange tube of yellow light was beaming right through the a hole in the center of the ceiling. Everyone looked up, and they saw it...

There in the sky was an enormus, and monsterous flying object slowly decending from the clouds. "What in the name of England is that thing?!" Samuel asked out of shock.

"It's... enormus!" added his wife.

Then it got worse, for directly avbove them inside the tube of light, a rather mysterious looking figure was slowly floating downward, without any rope or leverage at all. He wore golden armor, a red Count's cloak, and a solid gold mask which hid most of his face. thee was also a rather odd looking pink crystal dangling around his neck.

Finally he touched down and all of the patrol men bowed down to him. "Now here this all of you. I will say this only once!" he said in a _British accent. _"Hand over every last one of your valubles over to me, and no one gets hurt!"

"We suggest you do as he tells you." said the patrol leader. "Defy him..." he and the other men clicked their laser-riffles. "And it shall be your un-doing."

Everyone didn't know wheiter to obey or not. this was obvoiusly some sort of madman, but who was he? Where did he get such power to do all this? They still saw no choice but were enforced to line up and empty their pockets, and hand over their valubles.

The bags the swat-men had brough were almost too heavy to carry alone as the line-up of people grew shorter. Finally, only Samuel and Elizabeth were last in line.

However, the strange man coucldn't believe his eyes when he looked at Samuel's face. "I don't beileve it." he said under his breath. He sent his men back up to the ship, and let everyone else go free, but not Samuel and Elizabeth.

As soon as the last guard dissapeared into the tube of light. The man turned back to the couple and smiled sinisterly. "It's been a long, long time, Samuel." he sniggered.

Samuel was most confused. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" he asked.

"Hmm, mm, mm! I know more than just you're name." replied the other man. "You and I have a long history together, way back in England."

A chill ran up Samuel's spine. "England?" he said under his breath.

"What do you want with us?" asked Elizabeth.

"What do I want?" replied the man. "It's revenge. Revenge for everything I struggled to obtain, but never reached it. Samuel on the other hand got everything he every wanted, because he was the favorite."

_"The favorite?"_ said Samuel. The picture was starting to come together. "Can... can it be?"

Suddenly, the doors burst wide open. Samuel and Elizabeth looked around, and saw Sarah, James, and Moses, along with General. Washington, President of the U.S.A, who happened to be visiting some friends and saw the disturbance.

There were also some of Washington's armed guards with him

"Father, Mother, are you alright?" asked Sarah running over to her parents. "We're fine dear." said Elizabeth.

Washington stepped forward and his men poised their riffles and muskets at the stranger. "You there, in the gold armor." he snapped. "Get down on you'r knees wth your hands up high. You are under close arrest."

The other man grinned sinisterly, then grabbed the crystal from around his neck. The crystal began glowing brightly, and the guns were wretched out of of the soldiers' hands like magic.

Everyone couldn;t believe their eyes as the guns all began circling in the air and drumpling up into a ball of junk. "Fools!" the man sneered. "Your pathetic little guns are no match for me. My powers are too great! No one can conquer me!"

"I don't understand it." Washignton said.

"How can just one man have such powers?" added Sarah.

"Hmm, mm, mm. Glad you asked that." the man replied. "It all began 25 years ago, after I was forced to leave my home in England!"

He lived in England, he knew him his whole life, hated the way he was treated, and that voice. Samuel didn;t want to admit it to himself, but it looked as though it was true.

The man continued with his story...

"_Ever since I left my home behind, I found myself for the first time alone. All by myself wandering across the world, and struggling to survive."_

"_I tried to_ _enlist myself to gain a_ _job that I could live off of, but each and every time, I was turned away, rejected and very wrongfully beaten for some occasions."_

"_Then, on the day I would have perished from hunger and exhaustion, I came upon a strange glass in the ground. The glass seemed to glow with a mystical light, and transformed into the crystal you see now before you."_

_"But nothing could prepare me of what happened next. I felt so hungry that when I thought so hard about food and water, I opened my eyes and there it all was before me."_

_"Was it a miracle, or was I going crazy?"_

_"I remembered my old days of researching non-stop all the day long, and realized that withces used to use amulets like this centuries ago, but were very rarely found these days anymore."_

He stroaked "This crystal gives me the power to do utterly anything I desire, including provide me with all these items and products I have seen in futre eras."

"And now that I have all this, I plan to build my own empire where I shall one day rule over the entire world and make everyone respect all misfitted humans and cratures alike in this world."

"You... You're insane!" snapped James, "You hurt alot of the people who were here tonight, including my wife's parents."

"Fool! I am responsible for endangering the lives of many." replied the man. "Regretibly, there have been very rare occassions wher eI had to do away with those who ever dared to stand up to me."

"Including… Tom Philips, my ligitement half nephew!"

Sarah's heart nearly skipped a beat, "You... You killed my cousin Tom?" she cried.

"Not exactly, I order my spies in the army to do that. Still, even though he was in a way part of my family, he shamed me and my work countless times. That wretched good for nothing boy was nothing more than a pesky wart on my back for "

"In my opinion... That good for nothing nitwit got exactly what he deserved. Ha, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah!"

Sarah's heart was mixed up with anger and sadness. "I can't... believe this."

Finally some action was finally shown. Now usually it wasn't in her nature to do this, but Sarah's mother lunged at the man, knocking him to the ground. In the midst of it all, his mask fell off exposing his full face into view. Samuel couldn't believe his eyes. "Oh, no... No!"

"YOU KILLED TOM! MY NEPHEW… I'LL SEE THAT YOU ARE HANGED FOR THIS!" she screamed while crying.

"Heh, heh, heh! Oh, how sad." mocked the man, he quickly punched Elizabeth in the face knocking her off him.

"Mother!" cried Sarah.

"Ooh... He hit a lady." said Moses. "That is down-right filthy."

"Apparently Elizabeth you too are nothing than a mere wretch in my eyes." the man replied as he pulled the crystal off his neck and poised it directly at her. "Now I shall teach you what happens when someone stands up to me."

Elizabeth was so petrified, she couldn't even move. "What... what are you going to do?"

The crystal began glowing. "Make your peace with God." the man sniggered._ "ECTO PLASMIC, MORTIFICATION!!!"_ Then he fired a beam of bright light striagth at her heart.

"NAAAGGGHHH!!" Elizabeth screamed an whimpered in severe pain as her body began glowing and sparks began zapping her. "AAAHHH... BURNING, IT HURTS!!"

"MOTHER!" cried Sarah,

"ELIZABETH!" cried Samuel and James at the same time.

The man just kept on firing and chuckling evily. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! HA, HAAAAAAAA, AH, AH, AH, AH!!"

Finally, the light vnaished, and Elizabeth fell to the floor. Sarah sobbed her heart out as she ran over to her. "Mother, Mother!!" she sobbed. "Please... wake up, Mother!"

"Dear God!" cried Washington, "You Monster!! What have you done to her?!"

The man replaced the crystal on his neck "Relax! she's not dead... _Yet_." he said, "But if I were you I wouldn't bother wasting time trying to speak to her. She can't hear you."

"Notice her motionless body? That's because I've just stolen her soul."

"Her... Soul!" cried Sarah.

He held up a small card that actually had a perfect picture of Elizabeth on it. "As long as I have possession of her soul, Elizabeth will never awaken. And every second she remains in her current state, she will slowly being to lose her grip on all things and all the people she kept close to her all her years."

"Her family! Her friends! Everything, and Everyone she kept inside her mind and inside her heart, until she is completely drained out! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"WHY YOU MONSTER!" screamed James standing up, "How dare you do that to my Mother-in-law." He flexed his fists, "I don't care if fighting really is wrong this time, I'm going to avenge her! Now put up your fists!"

"What... LIKE THIS?!" The man yelled as he zapped James hard with a weaker beam from his crystal. The blast hit James hard in the stomach and knocked him backwards off his feet.

"James!" cried Moses running over to help him.

"Pathetic American! Threaten me again, and you'll suffer the same fate as your Mother-in-law!"

"Please James!" sobbed Sarah, "Just let it go!"

The man picked up his mask and placed it back on over his face. Then he walked into the tube of light and went back up to his ship. "As for you, Samuel..." he called. "We'll meet again, and next time, it shall be the last time! Bah, ha ha, ha, ha!"

The Spider-Base began to rise back up intot he clouds and flew away where absoultutely no one had the hopes, or tecnology to reach it way up high.

**_Later on_**...

People nearby had heard of what happened to Elezabeth and offere her and everyone free carriage rides back to the print shop, and others sent for a doctor to examine her.

Sarah was weeping over James' shoulder on the way back."Oh, James... I'm so frightened!" she sobbed.

James tried to search for words to comfrot her, but who was he kidding? He was scared too. Elizabeth was his Mother-in-law, and she was badly hurt. Now there was a very dangerous man going about terroizing the people of the world.

"I'm scared too Sarah." he whispered softly into her ear as he held her close letting her cry.

When they got back tot he shop, they realized that Samuel hadn't said a single word since that man showed his face at the town hall. "Father." Sarah sniffiled, "What is it about that man that disturbs you?"

Samuel looked up. "It was _Edward!"_ he cried. "That madman... is my half-brother."

_**END OF ACT! ...NEWS PAPER SCENE ZOOMS OUT!**_


	3. The power of words will not work

**CHAPTER THREE**

JAmes and Sarah both looked as though they had forgotten how to move. "That man is your half-brother!" asked James.

Samuel nodded his head, "Yes, that man is indeed my half-brother, he is Edward Philips."

Sarah couldn't believe her ears, "Uncle Edward?" she asked. "No, no it can't be him."

"I didn't want to believe it myself, Sarah, but it's true."

Moses and the Doctor came down from upstairs. "Please tell me." cried James "Is my Mother-in-law going to be alright."

"To be honest, I really don't know." said the doctor."

Elizabeth lay perfectly still in the guest-room bed. She hardly even made a sound or moved. "I just don't understand it." said the Doctor, "Her heartbeat, her pulse, her heartbeat, and circulation are perfectly stable. But she hasn't responded to anything I've given to her, and her temperature has gone down rapidly."

"I'm sorry, but I just don't know what to do for her!"

"Give it to us straight Doc." said Moses, "What's going to happen to her?"

The Doctor gulped hard and looked at James, Sarah, and Samuel, "There's no easy way to say this, so I shall be blunt."

Sarah gripped James hand tightly, and Samuel wiped his brow. "If we aren't able to bring her out of this coma within the next -72 hours from midnight tonight… she shall die."

At that, Sarah fainted nearly dragging James down to the floor with her. After Sarah came to, she was indeed in tears. Her poor mother was on her death-bed.

James felt even worse than she did. He already never knew his own mother, and now he was losing another one. Samuel however had it the worst. His long lost half-brother had returned, but he came back with nothing but pure evil in his eyes, and hatred toward those who make it through life so easily.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Moses opened it, and there stood Henri, and he was looking pretty badly beaten. "Henri!" cried Sarah. "What happened to you?"

"And how did you get here?" added James.

They let Henri inside and gave him a cool cup of water, and he told everyone about a strange British-man with unbelieveable powers never before seen.

"'e as been capturing 'appy couples and families off the streets and carrying them off." He cried. "I saw it with my own eyes in France, and anyone who 'as stood up to him, ended up badly injured. If not, then dead!"

Henri went on saying of he was capture and imprisoned in a gigantic monster flying in the sky, but Henri still remembered all that he had learned from his days of the Revolution, and he barely managed to escape.

"'e captured in an aempt to make the Marquis and 'is family give 'im all their money and goods, or they'd never see me again, and they 'ave three days to surrender or 'e threatens to kill them all."

Henir was near tears of worry about his dear adopted family back in France.

Samuel had to tell them about what was going on, now.

"Oh, Mon'dure!" he cried, "That man is your brother?"

Samuel nodded. "My _half-brother_ actually." He told him the sotry of how Edward was mistreated in his youth, and how he came to posesses all this black magic.

"We still no very little of him, except no that he is very wicked, and he vows vengeance against me and everyone like us in our standard way of living."

"It's no surprise why 'e would do this." Henri said.

"What do you mean?" asked Sarah.

"You see Sarah." James answered for Henri. "Too much pain and suffering, as well as too many desires involving lust and power can drive a person mad."

Smauel nodded in agreement.

"We can't just let Uncle Edward do this to all those innocent lives. The war already did enough of that." Sarah said. "There must be some way of reasoning with him, or making a deal with him--"

James shook his head sadly. "Sarah, No." he said.

"What do you mean, No?"

"I mean no as in this time... I'm afraid the _power of words_ just might not be the key to solving any of this."

Sarah felt heartstruck. "James?" she said with a straight look. "After everything we've been through and the things I taught you."

"Sarah, I'm sorry..." said Moses, "But after all that's happneed tonight, and what may continue to happen... I'm afraid I'm going with James on this one. Action is what is requried."

Sadly, nobody at all had any ideas. With his power as it was, and his empire growing by the day, No one could even get close to Edward, let alone even stand up to him.

He also had at his disposeur a wild variety of inventions and technologies that were never even invented yet. Like the Spider-Base. How could anybody get up to that ship while it was thousands of feet up in the sky.

One thing General Washington sugested was that they keep this information away from people who haven't heard of it. "If news like this broke out all over the world, there would be an instant break out overnight." he said. "Looting... rioting... martial law. Basically the worst parts of the bible."

Suddenly, form outside, some of the citizens were running about in panic. "HELP, SOMEBODY HELP!"

James rushed outside, "What's going on?" he asked.

"There's a large flying beast hovering over towards the farm-lands."

"The farm-lands?" cried James, "But, that's where the Ludington's live! OH, NO… SYBIL!"

"Quickly men." Washington said, "We must hurry." Then he, James, and Samuel immediately saddled their horses, and rode off. Sarah and Moses, and Henri stayed behind to look after the Print-shop, and to take care of Elizabeth.

"I just hope no one else ends up in the prediciment as Mother has." cried Sarah. "Oh Moses, I hope they're not too late!"

"Don't worry Sarah. They'll make it."

"'opefully." added Henri.

**_Meanwhile, at the Farms_**

Sybil Ludington hopped down from her horse, and was busy in her father's field, gathering corn for dinner. When Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a man leaped out from behind the stalks and grabbed her.

Sybil tried to scream, but the man was covering her mouth, and tied her up good, so she couldn't move. Then the man took her over to a small hut near-by, which was actually a Dungeon holding… Molly Corbin… Abigail Addams… Deborah Samson… Elizabeth Freeman… Phyllis Whealthy… and even… Martha Washington.

Up on top of the cabin stood Edward Philips, raging mad as ever to his henchmen holding Sybil. "Hurry up you Fool!" he bellowed.

"Is the coast clear?" asked the guard.

"Yes, now move it!"

The guard grunted as his lifted Sybil up, "Need more hostages for your ransom?"

"Toss her inside and be quick about it!" bellowed Edward. Sybil was tossed in with the other hollering women. Edward opened a small door at the top and poked his head down inside at the frightened women. "Any more noise!" he growled, "…and you are all…TURKEY STUFFING!" He slammed the door shut, and locked it tightly.

Edward then singaled for the rest of his men in hiding to come out. "Come here, all of you. Report; have you found the French boy we captured?"

"Regretibly No, Sire. He escaped." said Number-Two.

Edward's glared with fury "Escaped?!" growled Edward. "I must be hearing things, did you say escaped?!"

"Yes, Sire."

"You had better have good explanations for this blunder!" replied Edward, "Just find him and bring him back!"

Washington, James, and Samuel weren't far away, forcing their horses to go faster than ever before. "Hey, Look there!" cried James.

It was an army of men James knew, all lead by President Washington himself.

Edward saw them all coming. He just ignored them and summoned his Spider-Base to come down lower. It lowered down a series of grappling hooks, and carried the cabin off the ground.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Washington's voice called out. He and the husbands and fathers of the captive women aimed their guns at him.

"You all agian?!" Edward sneered, "I thought I had instructed you to stay out of my way!"

"Men, open fire on him!!" shouted Washington The other men fired there guns rapidly at him, but not a single shot even wounded him. His armor was just too thick.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Obviously, some people just don't ever learn, do they?" Edward sniggered. "I have more power in my finger than all your guns combined."

He ordered his ship to open fire on the feilds, and in no time at all, a great big fire had started. The other men were frightened, even Washington himself, but knew he had to be brave. This alerted Henery Ludington and the rest of Sybil's family.

"Please, we'll do anything, but give us back our daughter!" cried Sybil's mother.

"Oh certainly!" sniggered Edward, "You and your daughter back…but only…If you pay me One-Million Pounds in gold bars… and if you don't, then you'll never see your presious sybil again! That goes for all the other ladies I've captured."

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" yelled James from behind. Edward turned quickly and saw him charging, and before James got with in five feet of him, Edward whipped out his crystal and used a psychic wave to hold James in his place.

"Uhh... I... Can't move!" cried James, "My whole body's stuck!"

"You may consider yourself fortunate!" said Edward, "Try barging on me again..." he held out Elizabeth's soul-card. "and I'll tear this to shreads, ensuring hat Elizabeth dies."

Suddenly, he saw Abigail Addams passing something out of the window of the hut in the air.

Samuel caught it, while he was hiding in the bushes. It was a small slip of paper. "Ah?!" Edward saw this as his que to leave, "Remember what I said gentlemen, you have two days to give me the money…OR ELSE!"

He gave Abigail a huge shove back through the window, "Get back inside…YOU BLISTERING BOWL OF PUSS!!" he growled and he slammed the window shut.

He then signaled for the tube of light to carry him and his men back up to the ship. The hut was hoisted all the way up, and the ship flew away.

Washington was furious, but it seemed he had no choice. If he ever wanted to get his sweet Martha back, he'd have to pay the ransom.

Or would he...? He had to gather up all the men who had been attacked by this monster men and head back to town-hall to decide what must be done.

James on the other hand picked up the slip of Paper Abigail tossed out the window. It was a not which read... **_"Step into the light" _**

"Step inot the light?" he asked himself over and over. "What in world does that mean?"

_**(END OF ACT**_ ...**_NEWS PAPER SCENE ZOOMS OUT!)_**


	4. What to do about it?

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It was 6:00 am in the morning, and Sarah wasn't in her bed. She was still in the guest room watching over her poor Mother. Only two and half more days to go, and if her soul was not retrieved by then, she would surely die.

"Sarah," Moses called quietly, "The guys are back."

"I'll be down in moment Moses." She answered.

After Sarah came downstairs, James told her everything. "Edward's been capturing all the wives and duaghters of our dearest friends and using them for a ransom. He even caught Abigail Addams."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Henri.

_"Step into... the light?"_

James nodded and showed them the note he had found that Abigail slipped out. "We have reason to beileve it is some sort of hint, or a clue that may help us stop Edward." said Samuel.

Sarah felt all numb inside when heard the word _"Stop"_

Usually there were only two ways in life that someone with evil intentions could be stopped.

The first way of course was more of Sarah's way: _Talk with them. Come to an understanding. Us the power of words to make them realize that their path is not the right one._

The second way was: _**(Yep. You guessed it.) **If that person would just continue on his path of destruction with no intention of stopping, the only other option would be to take him out of the picture._

Of course Sarah tried agian, and again to reason with everyone and try to make them understand, but in vain. Their responses were all the same.

Her Farther told her that her way of thinking has tried, but did not prevail. "Sarah, talking with him just isn't going to work." he said. "And that your Uncle Edward has captured and imprisoned all the ladies, it has became clear that he will not rest until vengance is in his grasp."

He hung his head low. "I never... ever thought... it would ever have to come to this... but--" he looked as though his heart was going to break. "We may very well have to _kill_ _him _if we are to save everyone."

Now it was Sarah's heart that seemed to be breaking. Her Father, even though he was a Major, he disliked killing as much as she did, but now not only was he actually sugesting that they kill someone, but his own half-brother too!

Sarah stood completely still. she didn't move or make a sound... until James snapped her out of it. "Sarah? Sarah?" he said waving his hand in front of her face. "Honey, snap out of it."

Sarah came back down to Earth. "Sarah?" Are you okay?"

Sarah shook her head. "I don't think so." she said softly. "I can't believe it... my own Father... suggesting we commit murder." she stood up angrily. "And all of you are actually voting with him?!"

"Sarah, you've got to understand." said Moses. "We don't like this anymore than you do... but your Uncle's up to know good. He's terrioizing innocent people for his own cruel pleasure, and he's got to be stopped"

"But, still!" replied Sarah. "You realize that we're talking about taking a man's life!"

"That's right Sarah... _A man... One man."_ said Washington. "And if we don't don't do something about this soon, it could be 1,000 or more lives lost in the next few days. It's already gotten worse as we know it."

Everyone looked confused. "What do you mean... worse?" asked Henri.

Washington held out a notice he had found out in the street. It was a warning put up byt the staff in town-hall about the threat that was roaming about.

It read:...

_A gigantic unidentified flying object was seen overfling the major towns and farmlands, and had been abducting reknowed and famous ladies from their homes and are being put up for ransom by a crazed madman wearing gold armor._

_Eye witnesses have reported that this strange man is very dangerous, and has been proven to involved using witchcraft. Our soilders are doing whatever it takes to capture this dark stranger, and anyone who has _

_The threat is no hoax, and familes are strongly advised under the orders of president Washington to remain in their living quarters until further notice. Provisions, and foods will be delivered to each and every home by soldiers, however all citizens are cautioned to take extreme steps to aviod the threat._

_It is believed, that the stranger in gold-armor and all those who aid him, know no bounds to obtaining what they wish. Anyone however who has spare money lying around are urged to think strongly about pledging to the ransom the Gold-armored man has set up._

_One-Million pounds!_

"General, how could you do this?!" James asked. "You said yourself that it would frighten everyone if they knew about this."

"I don;t think it makes that much a difference." said Henri. "Edward's ship 'as already been seen in alot of places. believe me, I know this. Everyone would have found out about it in any case."

Washington nodded. "Besides... we all feel it would be much wiser to pay off Edward's ransom than." he said. "We already have the money, and he's promised to collect it tonight at the boat docks."

Sarah's eyes widened. "Wait! You can't honsetly be considering paying him?" she said. "What if he double-crosses us? If you give him the money, why should he give back the ladies?"

This time Sarah did have a point that could not be over-looked. Edward was not yet fully known to be a man of his word. Even if he were to be given the money, woul dhe really give back the people he kidnapped?

Suddenly, Henri had an idea. "We could test 'im." he said. "We can make 'im think 'e 'as the money, and we'll see if 'e gives back the prisoners."

"Test him?" asked Samuel. "I don't think that that's a good idea Henri."

"I agree." added Washington "I've seen what can happen when some men are being challanged. It might make him even angrier and madder than he already is."

Henri protested against everything everyone threw at him about testing Edward, and finally it was decided to at least try it. Whatever the risk. "I just hope you know what you're doing Henri." James said.

"I 'ope so too." Henri said. "For, all our lives depend on it."

**_Meanwhile, in the Spider-Base_**...

Number-two reported to his Master. "All is ready for a full confrontation witht he enemy, Lord Edward. Awaiting your command."

Edward smiled wickedly. "Once I have the money... I shall not only build the strong empire I dream of, but I shall conscript anyone who defies against me into my army of slaves."

An eight year old boy who spoke in ryhme nodded his head and said "A Plan as bold... As it is cold."

"Quiet you!" snapped Number-Two.

"You personally shall gater the money on behalf." Edward said. "Now, let us be off. If I know those fools they might not be as foolish not to pay me the money."

He tunred his attention to a screen which showed him the images of all the prionsers in the dungeon. "Hmm, mm, mm! After all, we have the bait to catch the fish in."


	5. Critical situations

**CHAPTER FIVE**

That night… near the docks.

Everyone was busy draging a huge heavy steamer trunk to the boat docks. "Henri... Are you sure... this is going to work?" James grunted while lifting one end of the trunk.

"It 'as to James." Henri answered. "It's the only way to see what Edward will really do."

Suddenly, a bright light flashed down from the sky, and there was the Spider Base overhead. Edward's Number-Two man was lowered down in the tube of light near the trunk. He dragged it back into the light and went back up to the ship.

"All right... you have your gold." Shouted Washington, "Now give us back our ladies."

"And my mother's soul as well!" added Sarah.

Number-Two sniggered sinisterly. "Hmm, mm, mm! You want the ladies back? Well then, take them." He shot a beam of light from his weapon as a signal, and the ship dropped the same hut where the ladies were thrown into a few yards off shore.

"Men! Move out!" cried Washington. "Get that hut over here!"

Using a few life boats near-by, some of Washington's men rowed out toward the cabin to save the ladies. While Washington ordered his armed men to open fire witht heir guns and cannons in hiding on the Spider-Base.

Sadly... most of their shots couldn;t go high enough to reach the ship, and those that made contact did absolutley no damage at all. This did not please Edward at all. "Open fire... and make certain that you miss!" he ordered.

"But, Sire--!"

"DO IT!!"

The mouth of the ship opened wide and fired energy shots much larger than any cannonball straight at the boat docks, and blew up most of the ships and crates.

Everyone took deep cover fromt he fires that spread, but Washington and his men put the fires out. Then the Spider base flew away. "Those energy shots... they were so big!" cried Henri. "'E could 'ave killed us all!"

"It must have been a warning." said Washington. "Well... at least we got the ladies back."

It took quite a while, but the boaters did manage to drag the hut up onto the lands, but when they looked inside... "Scarecrows?!" cried Moses, "These aren't the ladies, and I don't see Elizabeth's soul-card anywhere!"

"We... We've been tricked!" cried Sarah.

_**Meanwhile, in the Spider-Base**_...

On the bridge, Number-two opened the trunk which tunred out to be actually filled with rocks instead of gold. "No! It can't be!" he grumbled, "I've been tricked!"

"Incompitent Fools!!" Edward roared as he entered the room. "Not only have you failed in gathering the money, but do I understand correctly that the _French boy_ we captured was right there and you DID NOT SEIZE HIM?!"

Number-two was trembling. "Actually My Lord, I--"

"And worse than that, you let him escape!" replied Edward. "Send the Plauge Patrol and find where they've gone imediately or heads will roll!! Now be gone, on your way!"

A few of the minions bowed and left the room. "Consider it done, Highness. Agent-three is on the job."

Edward turned to look at a computer screen which showed the ladies locked in separete cells in the dungeon. "Washington is more of a swindler than I gave him credit for. But then again, I still have the ladies! Now, those fools shall have to pay me five times the money and hand over the French boy."

"Heh…heh…heh…heh…heh! They shall not escape my wrath!"

**_The Next day_**...

Less than two days to go before Sarah would lose her Mother forever. Worse than that, Samuel and General Washington had recieved a letter from Edward. A Warning letter saying that he now not only demanding Five-Million pounds, but also for them to hand over Henri.

"Sacre' Bleu, I don't think e's joking." Henri said while sounding terrified.

Samuel looked at the note, _"And bring real money this time... OR ELSE!!"_

"Oh, dear... this is getting to be very serrious." he said, and from what he was told of how they were decieved, it became obvious that Edwrad would not be willing to hand over the ladies as easily. They would have to find some way to get up into the Spider-Base itself and rescue them along with Elizabeth's soul.

"Elizabeth." he said softly. "My poor darling. Somehow we will save you."

Up in Elizabeth's bedroom, she was still unconsious, and the doctor who had come by to check on her that morning reported that her condition was growing worse.

Her temperature had gone down, and her skin was beginning to look pale. Sarah could feel her heart dying along with her poor mother. "Oh, Mother... please hold on." she sobbed.

James could hear Sarah sobbing softly through the walls in the bedroom he shared with Sarah. He hated to see this happening. His beloved Mother-in-law, the woman who kindly and gracefully gave him a place in her heart like a son... and the only thing as close to Mother he knew in this lifetime. He couldn't let her die.

There had to be a way to get up onto that ship, and find the card with her soul on it... but how. He had been studying the only clue they had, which was the note that Abigail Adams had dropped.

"Step into the light. Step into the light? What does she mean by that?" he kept on asking himself over and over again. He puzzled, and puzzled and then he remembered something important. "OF COURSE!!" he cried.

James rushed downstair in a heartbeat to tell everyone what he had discovered. The clue was referring to that long tube of light that Number-Two used to float way up to the ship.

"Excllent work James." said Washington. "I'll bet Dr. Franklin would be proud of you now."

James nodded.

Sarah came down when she heard of the news. They were going to hatch another trick on Edward. They were going to bring an empty trunk to the docks, and glue it onto the wood. This would hopefully distract whoever came down the tube of light long enough for them to walk into it and float up tot eh ship.

"Are you insane?" Sarah asked. "He's already been fooled once before, and you remember what his letter said."

"You don't have to go if you want to you know." Moses said. "But were going."

James nodded in agrement. "I'm sorry to protest against you Sarah..." he said "But Edward can't be trusted. It may be the only way we can save your Mother."

Sarah was trying hard to hide her tears of fear. "But what if you don't make it out alive?" she cried. "What if you end up beign my Uncle's next victim?" She threw her arms around her husband and helf him tight. "I can't lose you all too, I just won't!!"

James held his wife close to him and looked her right in the eyes. "Sarah... look at me... and pay attention this is very important." he said. "I don't like having to do this as much as you do, but you have to understand..."

"I never knew who my Mother was... I didn't know her name, or what she even looked like, nor my Father." James was beginning to sound like he was going to cry himself.

"Sarah... All I ever wanted was to have a loving family, and you, and your beloved parents granted my wish. I married you, and became a part of your family's life, ane they welcomed me with open arms, and have actually given and shown me the love and care that I always wanted, but never had."

Henri had tears in his eyes. He too knew what it was like for him after the death of his parents, and beofre the Marquis took him into his home.

James continued. "And by golly, I will not this family I have blessed with be taken away from me! We will get your Mother's soul back, and make your uncle pay for all the pain and misery he's caused."

Sarah looked deeply into James' eyes. "Promise?" she asked.

James tenderly kissed her hand. "I promise." he said.

Washington and Samuel never heard such truer words come form any of the soilders they ever worked with in their lives. "James certainly knows what to say, and what to do in times of darkness." Washington said.

"Yes." Samuel added. "And it makes me very, very proud to have him as a Son-in-law."

**_ENDOF ACT_**... **_NEWSPAPER SCENE ZOOMS OUT!_**


	6. All Aboard the Spider Base

**CHAPTER SIX**

That night, after going over the plots, James, Moses, Henri, Sarah, and Samuel, headed out to the docks with the empty trunk, and with enough glue to stick an entire ship to the docks.

General Washington stayed behind at the printshop in to gaurd the Neighbourhoods with his troops in case Edward's Plauge-Patrol showed up, and alos to keep an eye on Elizabeth, who now had less than 36 hours to live.

As soon as the trunk was securly glued into place, everyone ducked down behind the crates and stuff away from it. "'ow much longer Major?" Henri asked.

Samuel checked his watch, "Any minute now." he said. "Well everyone... not a soul can tell who or what we will find in that ship, but good luck to us all."

James put his hand in the cneter of them all. "For Elizabeth, For the Ladies, and for Freedom and rights." he said. Everyone, even Sarah put their hands in the center.

Suddenly, the air began to stir up, and bright lights were blinking down from the clouds. there was the Spider-Base, slowly decending towards the docks.

They waited for a moment, and there was the tube of light, with Number-Two slowly coming down. "There's the trunk." he said to himself. "I'd better not get stuck without the money this time!"

Now that he was preoccupied, the others slithered like serpents towards the light, and slowly began going upwards into the ship. Once they were aboard they couldn;t believe what they saw.

So many strange gadgets and thingys all across the walls, and walkways with doors everywhere. "Well... we may as well start looking around." James whispered. "Saty close, and keep quiet!"

Everyone nodded and began tiptoing around.

While down below, Number-Two was struggling as he tried to lift the trunk over to the light, but then he finally realized that it was not only glued tot he docks, but it wasn;t even full.

"Tricked Again!" he growled. "Lord Edward will not be pleased to hear this." he walked back over to the Tube of light and went back up to the ship, and the Ship flew away.

**_Meanwhile_**...

The others were finding it hard to snoop around without getting caught. Every corner they turned had guards marching down the halways. The ducked back behind the walls to avoid being seen.

"That was way too close." Henri whispered. "I'm starting to think we'll never find anything in this place."

Henri had a point, they could barely even find out where they were, let alone where they wanted to get to, and spliting up was not a good idea. No one could be too careful in a complex like the Spider Base. They could get lost, or even captured.

Suddenly, they could hear voices a few doors up the hallway. It was Edward, and he was having a word with his minons. "Your Highness... we have a problem with the ship's flight program." said a young teenage British girl.

"I'm well aware of that by this time." snapped Edward, "Our computers have indicated there is close to 500 lbs excess weight aboard. It's slowing us down a bit."

Agent-Number three, who was a young American soldier came in with his reports. "My Lord... we have idicated the problem." he said. He shwoed them a on a screen from one of the security cameras that intruders were aboard.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "...Samuel! I knew it." he hissed. "So he and his companions have been the ones deciving me. Well, now they've forced me to take extreme measurments."

He turned to his minions. "Find them, and capture them at once!" he bellowed. "Do as you wish to them, but I want them alive!"

The others already heard of this. The Alarms began to sound, and strange red lights were dnacing all around the walls. Then they saw the guards coming. "RUN FOR IT!!" Moses cried.

Everyone bagan to run like crazy. They ran towards the nearest door they could find, but skided to a hault when at least five guards came rushng through, so the ran another way only to be chased by another group of guards.

"This is madness!" cried Sarah. "There's nowhere to run!"

"Non... Non!! We will make it!!" cried Henri.

But actually before long, there was nowhere to run, they were surrounded on all sides and were being ushered closer and closer to the center. "We got you this time." chuckled the Captain of the guards.

"What are going to do to us?" asked James.

The guards all sniggered, and then one of them pulled a lever on the wall. "Going down!" he chuckled. A trap door opened wide in the floor the others were standing on and they all fell down, down, down.

Edward was watching the entire thing on the bridge. "Heh, heh, heh! Well done everyone. Well done indeed." he sniggered. "Here I was wondering how to capture that French boy... and out of the blue, he delivers himself along with my loatsome Half-Brother, Samuel and friends."

Edward veiwed the screen which showed the dungeon pictures. Samuel, and friends. all knocked out from their fall through the floor, were all placed in a cell along side cells which held the other ladies captive.

The British girl also informed him. "The Plauge patrol has also returned, Sire." she said. "They completed their task sucessfully."

"Hmm, mm, mm! Good, very good." Edward sniggered. "For the first time in my life, things are actually starting to go my way. Or they will once I unleash... _My Ultimate Plot!"_

"Set course for London, England." he said as he sat down in his big chair. "It's time to bargan with the one British man I Loath and dispise most of all."


	7. The conquest of the world

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Down in the dungeon, eveyrone shook themselves awake to find that they were locked in a ceel together, but the bright size was they found all the other ladies.

Abigail Adams' cell was to the left of theirs, "Are you all okay?" she asked.

Sybil Ludingtion was in her cell on the right. "You guys took a pretty nasty fall." she added.

Henri got up rubbing his scalp. "That explains why I 'ave this 'uge 'eadache." he moaned.

"It could have been a lot worse." said Deborah Samson, "Your just all lucky Edward didn't grab you all off the street and throw you in like we all got."

Molly Corbin, and Martha Washington shhowed them brusies on their arms for when the Plauge Patrol snatched them off the street and threw them into their cells. "Oh, how awful!" cried Sarah. She never thought her uncle could be this cruel... especially to ladies.

"Well, how are we supposed to get out of here?" Moses asked. Elizabeth Freeman pointed to a set of keys on the wall. "Each one opens a different Cell, but one key opens them all at once." she said. "If we can just get them, we can bust out of here."

"Okay then... let's grab them." Henri said.

"No! Don't!" cried Molly Corbin. "Even if we had the keys we can't open the cells."

This confused the others. "How can getting the keys not help us open the cells?" asked James. "You just said that they could."

"Yes, but if we open the doors..." replied Molly and she pointed to a long row of tiny little red dots of light on the floor bey the doors. "We tried to open them just the other day and break out... but if we walk through those lights, an alarm will signal the guards."

"That's just swell!" Moses said as he sat down on one of the two prison beds. There was no way out, and no hope of saving everyone now. At least they had windows for a good veiw.

Samuel looked outside as could tell that they were flying hundreds of feet above the Ocean. "We'll it looks as though were off." he said, "But where to?"

Everybody sat down mourning over the fact that they were all trapped, suddenly a load of guards came in pushing trollys with left over table scraps from the pantry of the ship. "All right... meal time." said the head server.

The others looked confused again. Abigail told them, "They do at least feed us." she said. "It's not much but it's better than nothing."

James walked over to the small slot on the cell door, and saw the guard press a red button by the keys on the wall witch deactivated the lasers by the door. He took the two trays he was given by the guard.

Scraps of roast and roast-fat, left over peas and carrots, bits of mashed potatos soaked in beef juice. Sarah almmost felt sick to her stomach. "It may look awful, but it is satisfying." Phylis Weatley said as she consumed her meal.

Everyone had recieved their meals and then the guard pressed the same red button on the wall, reactivating the lasers. No sonner had he went the doors to the dungeon opened wide.

All of Edwards Bridge minions, Number-Two, the British teenaged girl, the boy who spoke in ryhme, and the small girl walked down the stairs followed by the man himself.

"All hail, All hail... his Evil Majesty; Lord Edward is in the dungeon." the young girl cried out.

Edward stepped inot the dungeon looking even more wicked than before. His minons bowed to him.

"Sire."

"Your Majesty."

Edward smiled sinisterly and walked closer tot he cells. "Ahh... this is what I like to see." he said, "All my prisoners well behaved. The Perfect signs of dicipline for when we reach England."

"England?" a lot of the them whispered.

"You heard me right." replied Edward. "My wicked plans for the conquest of England, and the rest of the word are completed."

"Excellent, your Highness." Number-Two said, "Do tell us."

Edward smiled wickedly. "I will ANNIHILATE King Goeroge III... as well as those who are loyal to him, and the rest of the people of England shall be conscripted into my Army of slaves! Ha, ha!"

This was really starting to freak everyone out. "You've got to be mad!" snapped Sarah. "You really expect everyone to pay, Uncle?"

Edward turned to his half-niece and stared her directly in the eyes. "First of all: You will refrain yourself from ever calling me that again!" he said deeply. "And Secondly: I don't expect them all to pay..."

He used his crystal to project an image of what was going on. Everyone gasped at what they saw, what looked like two huge cyloes with wings and srange bottoms.

"Those were inspired to me by the future." replied Edward, "I've already informed the people in Amreica what will happen if they do not heed to my ransome of Ten-million pounds!"

"Ten-Million?!" cried Molly Corbin. "How do you expect them to do get that much money to you by tomorrow night?"

"Hmm, mm, mm... I don't _Expect _them to." replied Edward. then he explined exactly wht the two strange objects were. He had used his crystal to study the future, and by using his witchcraft he was able to produce... _two missiles armed with 10 megaton Nuclear warheads each!_

Those two missiles had more power in them that an army of Ten-thousand cannonballs. If Edwards demands were not met, he would launch both the Missiles. One was targeted for England, and the other was targeted for America.

If those missiles hit they would both cause the biggest explosions in the history of fire arms, which would cause two raidoactive clouds of poisonus gases to spread for hundreds of miles and kill everything and everyone they crossed.

Edward would then use his powers to blow the dust away, and ressurect everyone back, but as his obedient slaves, and he would take his place as the new king of not just England, but the entire world.

Samuel nodded. "Edward... my brother, please hear us out!" he said. "You will get your money, we will meet your ends."

Edward just shook his head. "Samuel, Samuel, Samuel... My _HALF_... brother!" he said sharply. "Weren't you listening to what I just said? I don't expect them all to pay... I expect them to DIE!!"

"Even if they pay me the money and meet my demands... I am still going to launch the missiles anyway."

Everyone gulped hard. "All I have to do is wait for those fools back in America to pay the money, and even if I recieve it, I have no intention of releasing any of you."

"But that's not fair!" cried Abigail. "You can't just make a deal and go back it!"

"Be quiet you!" bellowed Number-Two, "Perhaps if your little friends here hadn't decieved us the first two times, we may have reconisdered."

The British teen girl stepped forward. "But it has become quite clear that they plot against us, so they too must be destroyed!"

The young boy who spoke in ryhme approached Edward and said.

"Your Majesty, hear what I say."

"Is there not a better way?"

"Collect the money, then give them our worst."

"But let have have their ladies back first?"

Number-Two walked up and slapped the boy across the scalp. "Silence you Blithering-Bumpkin! If they do get the ladies back, we have nothing to bargin with them for and they will never pay us the money!"

"That... can never happen!" Edward said deeply. "Send the plauge patrol to gather the money, then prepare the missiles for launching." He said to his minions.

He began walking back to the door, "Oh, and one more thing." he said. He snapped his fingers and a dark corner of the room lit up showing Washington and Sarah's mother, still unconsious, in another cell at the end of the room.

"Mother!" cried Sarah.

"General Washington!" cried James.

Washington nodded sadly and held his head low.

"Enjoy the sunrise everyone." Edward sniggered. "It will be the last one your world ever sees. Mmm, hmm, hmm... Hmm, mm, ah, ah, ah, ah! HA, HA, HA, HA, AH, AH, AH!!"

**_End of Act_**... **_NEWSPAPER SCENE ZOOMS OUT!_**


	8. Plans of escape

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Time was desperately running out, but what was everyone to do? Not only was it by this point impossible to try and reason with Edward, but they couldn't even escape their cells and war everyone the people of England that they were all in grave danger.

"General Washington... what should we do?" James asked, but Washington didn;t even look up. He was just staring sadly at the ground as if he had forgotten how to look up.

"Woo-hoo... General?" Henri said while waving his arms.

"Geroge, please answer us." Martha Washington added, but her husband still didn't move.

"General, please." said Sarah, "We can;t do this all on our own... we need your help."

This time, Washington did look up, but he shook his head and said grimly, "I can't help... I can't help anyone now."

This made everyone's heart nearly skip a beat. Was he, the famous General. Geroge Washington, President of the United States of America, giving up?!

"General..." said Sybil Ludington, "You can't be thinking straight."

But General Washington was never more certian of this than he ever was anything. He told everyone...

He was staying behind with his troops to protect the neighboorhoods and the streets incase Edward tried to come back. He was also looking after Sarah's poor mother, whom now had less than 24 hours standard American time to live.

...But they were ambushed by the Plauge-Patrol!

They tried their very best, and put up a valiant effort... But in the end, their weapons proved to be no match for the imposing powers and weapons of the Plauge-Patrol.

Washington and, Elizabeth were both captured, and the Captain of the guards delivered the message from Edward... that if they wanted them, and the ladies back... they were to pay him Ten-Million pounds, and they were to do it by sundown.

If they refused... or if they decided to trick him again, he would do just as he promised and launch those "Misiles" he called them, wipe out all the cities and towns, and make everyone into his slaves.

Washington sighed. "I've tried everything... but I guess it's time to face facts, we just can't stand up to the power of witchcraft."

Henri's eyes narrowed. "No!" he said sharply. "I'm not giving up!"

Everyone tunred to face the young boy.

"Don't you see? It's not over yet." he replied. "But we canot just give up like this. We 'ave been through many 'ardships together, all of us... And never before 'ave we been able to make it out in one piece."

Everyone was beginning to agree with Henri. the Revolution taught them a lot about what can happen if you give up instead of fight to your last breath. After all that's what makes a true hero.

Save the day... or die trying!

For once, Sarah agreed with Henri. The Revolution opened her eyes to many things. All she ever wanted was to have her father come back to England and be a family with her and her mother again.

But all the comotion and all the time she spent there, it made her realize that some people did think differently for good reason and not for their own selfish ways.

And James... who ever thought that same James Hiller who Sarah used to quarrel with would turn out to be the love of her life. If she hadn't come to America, she would never had met him.

Samuel himself even had a good reason to stop his own brother. All his life, Edward was treated very wrongfully by Samuel's father. But it wasn't Edward's fault he was born out of wedlock.

Yet he was beaten night and day, forced down to work without begin giving so much as five minute break. He was forbidden from attending parties, gallas, and was only fed leftovers and table scraps.

"It was no wonder he killed father, if he hadn't, _I would have_." he said. Everyone never thought Samuel could ever say such a thing.

"All my life, I always wanted to get to know my half-brother, and build a relation with him like all brothers have. It wouldn;t matter to me if he was a true Philips or not... All I want, is my brother back."

A lot of the ladies, including Sarah wiped away a tear from their eyes. Such finer words were never spoken. Samuel was willing to forgive Edward even after all the shamful, and horrid things he had done.

But his litte pep-talk finally convinced Washington to get back onto his feet. "You're right." he said bravely. "Lives and civilizations are in grave danger, and we're the only ones who can stop save them now."

Everyone all agreed that it was time to take action, and who'd have thought that Henri actually had an idea that would probably leave Edward powerless.

The pink crystal around his neck, it was the very source of his power and most of his weapons, including the Spider-Base itself. If they could somehow get to it and destroy it it might bring Edward down hard.

"That's easier said than done, Henri." James said. "Edward's always wearing it, and it warns him when danger's a foot."

Moses nodded, "He's got a point... he could just turn right around and fry us in a snap."

Henri already thought about that and actually had an idea. "But first we 'ave got to break out of this dungeon." and the first step was getting the keys to unlock the cells.

Washington was nearest to the keys on the wall, so he could grab them just by reaching over through the bars, but there was only one problem. "How am I suposed to reach through this without passing my hand through the lasers?"

That was something Henri didn't think too hard about, until he suddenly remembered something about light he learned in school. "Of course." he said.

The lasers were obviously _beams of light._ "Which means..." Henri quickly grabbed Sarah's locet from her neck.

"Henri! What are you--?!"

"Shh... look." Henri said as he began to hold the locket up and move it towards the beams.

"Henri Don't!!" cried Abigal, but surprisingly, the alarms didn't go off. When everyone opened their eyes Henir showed them what was going on.

The beam was shining on the reflective surface of Sarah's locket, and bouncing the beam off to the side away from his hand. "General... you just need to use something shiny." he said.

"Ah... very good Henri." Washingtion said, and he had just the thing too... his golden pocket watch. It was much larger than the locket and could defelct the beam near his reach twice as far away.

Everyone was watching in the most suspensful stare as Washinto carefully amied the beam away and ever so slowly reach out through the bars. He had to move extra carfully. One false move and he could have set off the alarms.

Finally he was able to reach the red button which deactivated the beams on all the cells harmlessly. Everyone breathed a sigh of sheer relief. Washington grabbed the keys and then took the time to find the one that opened his cell.

He was free, and now he just had to find the Master Key, that would open all the cells at once... HE found it and everyone was free without being caught.

"What about my mother?" Sarah asked. "We can't just leave her."

This was part of Henri's plan, as he huddled everyone close together to explain.


	9. Prepare for EXTREME Battle

**CHAPTER NINE**

The sunrise had disapeared the closer they got to England, as it was only about 5:00 in the morning. King George himself should have been sleeping when he was awakened to find the entire citiy of London being attacked by the Plauge Patrol.

Edward had earlier wanred King George by mesenger that he was on hi way to destroy England unless his demands were maet, and he was made the new King.

The King of course, with his stuborness, took it for no more than a bluff, but with the Plauge Patrol now attacking the city and enslaving most of the citizens... this was no bluff.

He tried his very best to defend his loyal subjects, but his entire royal army was no match for the power of the Plauge Patrol.

Then it leakd out that Edward was in posession of witchcraft powers, which worried everyone to death. Their fears were most answered when they saw it, the Spider-Base, coming straight at them and circling over the city.

Everyone ran amuck in panic.

**_On the bridge_**...

The crew was most enjoying the outbreak o fear they had caused, and decided that before they launch the first Nuclear-Missile, they'd have a little fun and scare the towns-people, the very same who rejected them and forced them to fend for themselves. Scare them even more.

"All is ready for a full aireal-assult, Lord-Edward. Awaiting your command." said Number-Two. "When we attack... we shall scare those pathetic group of so-called _civilized people_ TO OBLIVIAN!!"

Edward smiled sinisterly. "Everything will finally fall into place." he hissed. "You will commence shooting, NOW!!"

The minions obeyed and began to work the controls.

The mouth of the Spider-Base's head opened wide and shot the same large bolts of energy as it did before in Amreica. The shots crash into the ground below. They didn't hit any of the citizens in the streets, _but they didn't have to_. The blasts made the ground quake and everyone fell off their own feet from the shockwaves of the blast.

The Plauge-Patrol even used their powerful Ray-guns to do some more damages. Like setting fire to the market stands, and terriozing the women and children.

King Geroge was running low on options. "I may very well have no choice." he said. "Call out the men... prepare to raise the white flag."

**_Aboard the ship_**...

Edward had already recived word from the the Plauge-Patrol that the citizens and the King himself were preparing to surrender to him. "Ah... that's more like it." Edward hissed. "I may not have to launch the Missiles after all."

Still, he told his servants to keep them ready in any case. "I want you all to head down there and prepare things for my arival ." he said. "I want things to look nice for when I make my anual apperence as the new King. Hmm, mm, mm!" and everyone moved off the bridge and headed down to the city.

Once he was gone, that's when the escaped-prisoners decided it was time to make their move. Henri waited until the patroling gaurds passed by them. "Come, come everyone." he said.

They all carefully crept along the corridoors trying to find a place in the ship they heard was called... _The Engine room. _Their plan was to get in, and cut the power to make the ship stop.

The problem was, from what they heard, there were no less than forty men poised in the Engine room, all armed to the teeth.

Well... they weren't going to get the best of them this time.

_Sometime after they had escaped the dungeon they had been successfully walking around without being noticed, and found their way into an armory loaded with all the same weapons and armors the guards had._

_The way James saw it... it was going to be fighting fire WITH fire. The gaurds were protected from all their weapons of the revolution... but would they actually beable to withstand against their own fire power?_

_So most of them, even the ladies got on a suit like the gaurds wore, and gathered some weapons, including ray-guns, and explosives._

Almost everyone was armed... Only Sarah refused to arm herself.

Apart from having to help her father carry her mother's body around, she still disaproved to all this madness. After all, they were about to go in and risk their lives... posibly even take the lives of others.

... Plus she was still abiding and hoping that the Power of Words would help, but no one was with her... not even her own husband.

Edwards actions were enough to get an entire region of people mad at him enough to want to drive a steak through his heart... no questions asked.

Still, Sarah did put on a suit to sheid herself, and her father offered to watch out for her and keep and Elizabeth safe from the invaders... but actually, he wasn't so sure he was willing to kill his brother anymore either.

After all... all he really wanted was to have his brother back, and besides... who could blame him for his actions. Never feeling loved. Always rejected. Fending for pennies just to survive while Samuel himself had everything he ever wanted handed to him on a silver-plater.

Even if was practicing witchcraft... which was a definite excuse to burn him at the steak. Samuel was not willing to let Edward go like that. He just prayed to the gods that their would be some way to reach out to his half-brother without it ending up with blood and gore.

But right now, he had to worry much more about protecting his unarmed daughter, and his unconsious wife, whom now had less than 18 hours to live if her soul was not returned.

Little did any of them realize that Edwad had been secrelty spying on them through the power of the magic-amulet around his neck. "Heh! So they thought they could outwit me, did they? Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah, ah!"

He got to his feet and walked out of the bridge. "Oh... I've been waiting for this for a long time." he muttered. "Samuel... you're all mine now. Hmm, mm, mm, ah, ah, ah, ah!!"


	10. Looking for Trouble

**_Author's notes:_**

**_Hi everyone, Mykan here..._**

**_I know the song SECRET AGENT MAN was never written or used back in Colonial Days, but I really just can't think of anything else to use for a big gun-fight._**

**CHAPTER TEN**

The amry of men in the engine room were all just going about their buisness, and following orders. All of them unaware that with in moments, they would engage in one of the most powerful battles in their lives.

The steel doors to the Enigine-room were sealed up with the tightest of security, and unfortunately, none of Samuel's teammates were able to obtain keycard to help them open the door... but they didn't require one.

They peeked all around, and there were no ohter guards coming. All of them had joined the Plauge-Patrol and the minions int attacking the city below, and all the rest of them were in the Engine-Room.

"All right, this is it. Weapons ready." Samuel said. Everyone clicked their ray-guns. then, on the signal, Henri stuck one of the grenades right onto the cracks int he doors, and set the fuse for 5 seconds.

He pressed the button and, "Get back everyone!" he cried. everyone backed up a bit and waited... For once the doors were down, Everyone would rush into the room and begin combat... except for Sarah who decided to stay where she was, at the front with her mother's body, under the watch of James and her Father.

Their ray-guns were set to stun, so they wouldn;t exactly have to kill the people inside, which did make Sarah feel slightly eased about the whole thing.

Inside the Engine-Room, everyone was still just going about their orders and buisness, When suddenly...!

**_KABOOM!!_**

The doors were blown wide open in a huge bang, and everyone in the engine room broke out into a panic.

Washington jumped right through the smog growling like a banshee. He aimed his gun and fired, and he knocked out a guard. "FIGHT BACK!!" he cried, and everyone esle began to pur into the room and joning in the fight.

_There's a man who leads a life of danger _

_To everyone he meets he stays a stranger _

_With every move he makes another chance he takes _

_Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow_

_Secret agent man, secret agent man _

_They've given you a number and taken away your name_

As the fight proceeded on, it looked as though Edward worked his guards too hard as their aim seemed to be off. This gave Henri's gun patrol a huge advantage. Using their Grenades and guns, they were able to blow a hole straight through the defenses as if they were all moving in slow-motion.

_Beware of pretty faces that you find _

_A pretty face can hide an evil mind _

_Ah, be careful what you say _

_Or you'll give yourself away _

_Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow _

_Secret agent man, secret agent man _

_They've given you a number and taken away your name _

Of course their were some things they had to be careful with.

Everyone, including the guards themselves had to be extremely carefule not to accidentily fire at the engines, the motors, or generators. Otherwise: The Spider-Base could end up crashing down into the city below... with them all still aboard.

Luckily the ladies were as careful with their guns, than they were at their normal everyday chorse as wives and daughters... and they never even used fire arms before.

At least they weren't actually killing the guards.

Still, Sarah did not like what she was seeing, especially when some of the guards tried to ambush her and either her Father, or James had to stun them. though the guards were not dead she still couldn't bear to watch.

_Secret agent man, secret agent man _

_They've given you a number and taken away your name _

_Swingin' on the Riviera one day _

_And then layin' in the Bombay alley next day _

_Oh no, you let the wrong word slip _

_While kissing persuasive lips _

_The odds are you won't live to see tomorrow _

_Secret agent man, secret agent man _

_They've given you a number and taken away your name _

_Secret agent man _

The guards were finally all deaftead and all lay in piles on the floor. Some even were drooping over the railings of the sides. Everyone cheered for joy that they had one that battle, but the vicotry was cut short when they saw all the gurads being shrouded in some sort of _pink light _and being piled up in a huge pile int he corner of the room.

Everyone looked towards the shadows of the corner, and realized who else was there with them. It was Edward.

"Hmm, mm, mm! Bravo everyone... very well done indeed." he sniggered sinisterly. "Most people who have ever dared to break out of my prison and challange the guards to an onslaught would have be killed, and then made into a slave long ago, just like the rest of them over there." he guestued over to the piled up guards.

"You mean... all of them are slaves who have faced you before?" Asked Abigail Addams.

Edward nodded. "Every last one of my soldiers have tried to face me before, and they failed miseribly." he said. "They were destroyed, and then I revived them as my slaves."

"You terrible man!" growled Molly Corbin "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Really? I think not?" said Edward.

He touch the amulet around his neck. "It wasn't my fault they decided to fight a battle they could never win. Now as long as I have this, the spell on them will never lift. I will continue to hunt down more and more people who disobey my ways, and those who never helped me... and it shouldn't be much longer at all."

He used his crystal to porject the images of the people down below. Already everyone seemed to be surrendering to the Plauge-Patrol and the Minions... who actually were the only ones not under a spell.

"Once Kng George hands over the throne to me... will my era begin." Edward repiled. "A whole world run by us outcasters who had fought of their own will over run this planet, and those who do not abide by the rules will be severely punished. Ha, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah!!"

"You... You're not human!!" growled Moses.

"Quite human actually; just extremely gifted." replied Edward.

Finally, Samuel stepped forward. "Brother! Please stop this at once!" he bellowed. "We don't want any trouble."

Edward's expressions changed. "Really? But you did go to all this trouble just to get up here! Didn't you?!" he snarled. "You wnet through all the trouble to decieve my minons of the money we asked for... and for making me dispatch the Plauge-Patrol! You went through all the all the trouble just to get up here onto my ship and confront me?!"

"Yes... I think you're looking for trouble... AND GUESS WHAT, SAMUEL... YOU HAVE FOUND IT!!"

Edward was really blazing angry. "Oh... I've been waiting 25 years for this moment." he replied with an evil smirk. "Waiting for the day that you and I would meet again."

"Waiting for the _grand battle_!"

Everyone gasped at those words. All these years Edward had been planning a fight to the death with his own Half-Brother, in retaliation for everything Samuel got that he never had, and for him never being there when he needed support.

"And the time... is now. Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah! AHH, HA, HA, AH, AH, AH!!


	11. Battle of the brothers

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Down belopw int he city, all the poor people were all forced into line by the plauge patrol. The young boy who spoke in ryhme was hurrying everyone along.

"Come one everyone. Do not stray!"

"If you wish to avoid pain, do as we say."

The Teenage British girl, and Number-Two were also taking leads of other piles of prisoners. "Once the master sees all that we have done, can he launch the first misile." said Number-Two. "Is the launch control ready?"

The British Teen held out a small box with a red button on it. "Of course it is." she said. "Even if master loses his magic... not very likely... we will still win."

**_Meanwhile, aboard the ship_**...

Samuel tried severeal times over to explain that he didn;t wish to face his own brother in a duel to the finish, but Edward was most not interested.

Worse than that he used his wicked powers to gather everyone else up in a huge crowd, and incase them all insde a magical barrier. If they tried to even touch it, they would be bounced right back. It seemed almost completely impenetrible.

"Father... No, Father!" cried Sarah.

Finally, Edward conjured up two swords and passed Samuel one of them. "That sword will grant you some powers, as you have none yourself." he said. "Now the fight shall be fair. Heh, heh, heh!"

Samuel had no choice now. "I never... ever imagined it would ever come to this..." he cried under his breath. "But... SO BE IT!! Edward, I shall face you right hear and now!"

Edward smiled wickedly. "Ahh! That's more like it." he sniggered. "Now, let us get on with it! TWO ARMS!!" His sword began blazing, just like his eyes, and so did Samuel's sword as the two men clashed together in combat.

Sarah burried her face into James' shoulder. "I can't look! I just can't look!" she weeped.

"I know what you mean." said James as he held his wife close. "Two brothers going at each other over a lust of revenge... it's urterly insane!"

"What are we going to do?" cried Sybil Ludington.

"There's nothing we can do." said General Washinton

Henri felt along the barrier, and it felt like a kind of plastic, rubber wrap. It was too thick for them to slices through, but maybe-- "Oh yes there is something we can do." he said. He got out his ray-gun and set it to a very low blast so it would actually just heat the barrier up.

"Henri, what are you doing?" asked Moses.

"Getting us out of 'ere... that's what." Henri spat. "Now, please... I'm trying to concentrate!"

While he worked on trying to melt the barrier away, Edward and Samuel were really going at it.

Their swords clashed at one-a-another with sheer furry. Each time was more forceful than the last. Edward even found an opening and kicked Samuel hard in his gut sending him down, and when he tried to get back up Edward blasted him with an energy bolt.

"AAH! Oh, Father!!" cried Sarah.

Samuel's armor did protect him from most of the blast, but the force of impact did still hurt him a little. He struggled to try and get up as Edward apraoched him.

"Ah, ha, ha, ah, ah! It seems you are not as great a British-warrior as you one fancied." he chuckled. He walked over and grabbed him by the neck. "Take a deep breath! For it is going to be your last."

Samuel lay where he was and watched as Edward rasied his sword up high ready to pierce him, but beofre he could, Samuel, who was just playing dead, defended with his own blade, kicked Edward aside and blasted him with a shot too.

"Wrong again, Edward!" he growled and he fired a larger ball of energy which yet Edward full force... _and also damaged apart of the engines._

Edward got up to his feet and he and Samuel ran in a straight line across the room, pelting each other with more blasts. They came together in a blade lock.

"You won't win!"

"We shall see!"

They both fired a power blast, each, causing Samuel to fly backwards and fall on the floor, and Edward slammed hard into the reactors... _Damaging it even more_.

But, they were back to their feet in a split second, and back to battle.

While in the barrier, Henri's little plan seemed to be working as the rubber around them seemed to be hardening by the minute as he heated it. "We're almost out." he said. "I just 'ope Samuel can keep Edward busy long enough."

None of the others liked the way Henri said that. "Henri, what are you planning to do?" asked Moses.

Henri told them, that if he could break though the barrier, he just might be able to get close enough to Edward to snatch the Amulet off him and destroy it.

He was going to risk his life.

"No, Henri! Don't do it!" cried Sarah, but Henri just shot her a straight look.

"Do you want to save you mother, or don't you?!" he asked angrily. "If I can just get this done... then this 'ole nightmare will be over."

"But Henri... you'll be killed." cried James.

"Per'aps... but it's a risk I want to take to 'elp all of you." replied Henri. "So don't try and stop me!" and he got back to work on the barrier.

Genereal Washington hadn't heard such words since his old days in the army. "Spoken like a true soldier." he said. "Keep going Henri, I know you can do this."

While outside... Edward finally knocked Samuel's sword from his hand, but Samuel was also able to cut the Amulet off from Edward's neck, and it skidded across the floor.

"My source of power! I must get it!" he shouted as he dashed across the floor, but Samuel grabbed him by the legs tripping him up and causing him to drop his sword as well.

The two brothers jabbed and wrestled for a bit now... unaware that Henri had finally been able to break through the barrier and was now headeding straight for them.

"Go Henri... Go!" cried James.

Edward finally broke out from Samuel's grasp and grabbed a hold of his amulet as he got up to his feet. "Now.. this time--"

"I'll take that!" growled Henri as he skid right past him across the slippery floor and snatched it right back.

"What?! No! It can't be!" cried Edward.

Everyone cheered Henri on and geustrued for them to throw into the small fire crated by the reactor. "Right! This is wehre we say... Aurivoir!" Henri mocked and he tossed the amuelt into the fire.

"What! No!" cried Edward as he watched the very key to all his sucess and greatness sink into the flames. "OH NO!! OH NO!!"

The entire ship began to rumble as the reactor exploded. "NO... NOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Everyone was rocked about in the room as the ship bucked and twisted. Pipes began to burst, and wires began to sparkle. "What's happening?!" cried Sarah.

"Oh no! The amulet must've damaged the engines when it exploded!" cried Washington.

**_Outside_**...

The Ship was badly damaged and staring to crash down towards the town square. The towns folk ran like crazy to avoid the impact.

Also... now that the crystal was gone, all members of the plauge patrol, lost their armor, weapons and even their memories of being in Edwards service.

_Even the ones way back in America were at that moment were defensless and confused._

Samuel and everyone else aboard the shipe lost theor armour and weapons. Still... starngley, the minons were not affected, and neither were Edward, nor the Spider-base itself, or the missiles... But why?

Still everyone ran for the nearest cover as the ship came closer and closer to the ground.

"Everybody hold on!!" cried Samuel. "HERE WE COME!!"

5 ...4 ...3 ...2 ...1... _**"CRRRAAASSSH!!!"**_

The force of the impact, and the ship skidding across the ground caused a stressful quake. A few clouds of dust blew around, and some wagons and stands were brutely destroyed... but the Ship did not explode, thought it was badly damaged, and gentily skidded to a halt.


	12. Let him go

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

With the Plauge-patrol gone, and the three minons left completely out-numbered. The British soldiers were once again back in charge, and motioned everyone to keep 20 yards away from the unidentified object that fell from the sky.

King Geroge knew he may not have to surrender now after all, and he was also present. He ordered the Captain of the guards to speak out.

"You in there! Come out with your hands up high!!" he shouted.

There was silence, and more silence, and then, a small door opened wide in the side of the ship and Edward was being marched out with his hands held behind by Samuel as he and the rest of his team marched out.

The citizens cheered, beliveing that victory was assured and that the nightmare was over.

"Sire?!"

"Your Majesty?!"

The minions tried to move toward Edward, but the British guards held them back. "Stay back. Don't you go any closer!"The British girl just sniggered and showed her the remote box she had.

"What... What is that?" Sarah asked.

"Hmm, mm, mm! Eh, heh, heh, ah, ah, ah! It is the symbol that I have won." Edward said. "You may have won the battle Samuel, but you're about to lose the war."

Edward went on telling everyone that there was a reason for the the following.

_-Why his ship and the missiles were not destroyed_

_-Why he was still wearing his armor, mask, and cape_

and most importantly...

_-Why did Elizabeth's soul not return to her body... reluctantly speaken... If it did not retrun by midnight, which was only 30 minutes away, she would die._

Edward told them that even though it was most unlikely for him to be beaten, he still took it into consideration. So he placed a link up speel between himself and certain schemes and objects he created.

"As long as _I live... _My plans cannot be thwarted." he chuckled. "I may have lost my powers, but I can still fight on with all that I have." then his gaze fell upon his minons. "Just one move from any of you, and I'll fire the first missile straight for America, and then the other for right here."

Now everyone was once again backed into the corner, at Edward's mercy. King George, believing it was a bluff, ordered his men to take Edward away.

"Start the countdown tot he first missile." Edward shouted, and the girl pressed the button on the remote... Two minutes to launch of the first Missile.

Edward would also have been ensared by the guards himself had Samuel not held them off. "No... don't take him away." he sneered. "You lay one finger on my brother, and I swear you will regret it."

Everyone was shocked to here the word "Brother" come from Samuel's mouth. Even the king himself was shocked, and outraged. "What are you saying?" he asked. "That man is your brother?"

Samuel nodded, and told everyone everything. That Edward was abused, and mistreated by Samuel's father, and he and his followers sought revenge against the world for never bothering to help them.

Edward admited it was true, and that he even killed his own step-father. "For many years I suffered at the hands of that miserable old man. Being punished for faults and crimes that I never even had a thought of comitting."

"All my life I just wanted to prove to the world that I can be a true Philips... but instead, all that my life of beatings and hard labour brought me was nothing but great suffering and dispare."

He went on to saying how his step father went too far and gave everyone a severe beating, and that was what lead Edward to killing him and then escaping into the world where he found his powers, and his minions, and promised to one day punish everyone who had it better than him.

All the citizens were beginning to feel sorry for Edward, but still, not only was he responsible for everything that happened, he was using witchcraft. That was enough for him to die 1,000 deaths.

"BURN HIM!! BURN HIM!! BURN HIM!!" they all chanted and began heading towards him.

_Only one minute left before the rocket launched..._

The chanters were geting closer and closer, but surprisingly, both Sarah and her father blocked their way. "I told you to leave my brother alone." Samuel shouted.

"Please, don't hurt my uncle." cried Sarah, and soon everyone on their team was protecting Edward.

He was most confused. "Why are you protecting me?" he asked. "Now is your only chance to be rid of me."

Sarah tunred to face her uncle. "No! We're not letting them hurt you." she said. "You wouldn't have done all the things you did if everyone had just treated you right in the first place."

Edward's eyes widened. "Huh? What?"

Number-Two however was not going to let them run their chance for revenge. "Sire, don't listen to them. Let us get them while we still have the chance!" he called.

Edward didn't know who to listen to, but the British girl witht he remote box wouldn't stop the countdown unless given the order. "Forty-five seconds Your Highness." she said.

Of course she could press one of two other buttons on the switch. One would launch the missile to Amercia, and the other would launch the other for England.

The boy who spoke in rhyme was getting tensed. "This suspense and excitment is simply extreme... Will the missiles be launched, and our revenge reedeem?"

"What are you saying?" Edward asked the people around him, "You're letting me go?"

"Yes!" snapped James, "It wasn't your fault that you became a madman, and you may have done some pretty horible stuff, but they couldn't have been helped."

Number-Two was getting even more agitated. "Stop them now Sire, our future is at stake!!"

The King himself was getting tensed out by all this, but then he thought that if maybe they soften Edward's heart, maybe he would stop the launch. "I say... LET HIM GO!!" he shouted.

Everyone was shocked to hear the King actually wanting them to let him off the hook, but suddenly he began to chant. "LET HIM GO!! LET HIM GO!!" and soon, Samuel and his team were chanting along with him.

Soon, two people from the crowd joined in, then four, then eight... soon everyone was Chanting along.

"Sire... please, with all do respect, fire the Missiles!!" cried Number-two.

_15 seconds..._

Samuel and Sarah looked back at Edward, who was rubbing his scalp hard. "What have I done?!" he cried. Then he stood up and screamed with all his voice... "STOP THE COUNTDOWN!!"

The British girl stopped the switch just as the timer read that there was only 1.5 seconds left... The crowd went wild with applause.

Number-Two was outraged "Sire, What--"

"Samuel's right." Edward said. "It wasn't my fault that I lived the life I had... but it wasn't his either!!"

"Edward?" Samuel said. "Does this mean?"

"Samuel... Sarah... Ladies..." Edward said. "... can you all ever forgive me?" Sarah ran over and hugged her uncle hard. "Of course we can." she sobbed. Edward hugged his niece, and Samuel joined in.

Everyone cheered hard and happily... It was all over.

...Or so they thought.


	13. Drawing Straws

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Everyone hopped down off of the ship... which sadly knocked over on its side.

This put the missile tube pointing straight up to the sky, which meant if the missiles were still launched... _No, best not to think of it._

As the crowd approached the towns folk, "Lord Edward, you can't do this!" cried Number-Two. "We are this close to exacting our revenge! Don't stop now!"

Edward just ingroned him completely, and so did the other two minions. The boy who spoke in rhyme said to him. "I must admit, I have seen the light... Don't launch the missiles, it is not right."

"I do not believe what I am hearing!!" growled Number-Two. "They do not wish to help us!"

The British girl sneered at him. "Really? I believe that is exactly what they want." and then she and the rhyming boy walked away from him and over to Edward.

"Sire... please, I beg of you... Launch the Missiles."

"Are you mad Number-Two?!" said Edward.

The British girl began to pass Edward the remote box, "Take this, Your Highness."

Edward was just about to take the control from her, but Number-Two took one look into Samuel's eyes, which were looking dead at his eyes. Finally, he snapped.

He broke away, ran over and snatched the remote from the girl's hand. "THEN I SHALL DO IT MYSELF!!!" he screamed as he pounded the two buttons.

Edward was horified "NO!!"

The Spider-Base began to rumble, and in a huge force, the two rockets popped out through their launch tubes and zoomed up towards the skies in a striaght line.

Everyone was very horifed that the rockets had launched, and what they really wondered was... why were they only going straight up instead of finding their way to America.

Edward's expressions went to EXTREME furry as he spun around, grabbed Number-Two aby his collars and began shouting right into his face...

You see... because the Ship was tilted off it's axes when it tipped over, the missile trajectory was kncoked off course. Now the misslies were only going in a straight line and that meant...

"Those missiles are TARGETED TO THE SPIDER-BASE'S CURRENT POSITION!!!" he screamed. "Where exactly IS the Spider-Base Number-Two?!"

Number-Two finally realzied what was going on. The missiles were going to just go straight up and impact on the ship, and because the two were both Nuclear warheads... Once they both slammed the ground at the same time... _it would mean tottal destruction._

"Wait..." Number-Two said. "We can all just duck in cover! Surely these houses must have cellars that--"

Edward stopped him right in his tracks. "This is the 18th century you idiot... THERE'S NO WAY TO SURVIVE ANYTHING THIS POWERFUL!!"

"You mean..." Number-Two stuttered. "...We're all... going--"

"To DIE Number-Two... for our country."

He let him go, and Number-Two was reall breaking out. "Forget the country... I WANT TO LIVE!!" and he quickly ran and hopped into a wagon and treid to make a break for it, but...

One of the Red coats just fired a shot which scared the horse, and the wagon crashed. "Hold him!" King Geroge called. "Make certain he stays like a good lacky."

The Red coats surrounded Number-Two and held him at gun point. He wasn't going anywhere.

What good that did? Everyone was now staring in shock, horror, and sadness up at the sky where the rockets were still going up.

"Shouldn't we try to run for it?" asked Martha Washington.

Edward sadly shook his head. "There's not enough time." he said. "When they crash down here in 18 minutes and... 42 seconds... all of Europe will be completely obliterated. Oh, this is all my fault!"

"There must be something we can do!" cried Sarah.

Edward knew of only one way possible for them to stop the rockets... and he ushed them all to come back with him to the Spider-Base.

**_Inside_**...

The ship was still very badly damaged, pipes, rubble, burtn wires, and steam lay everywhere, but the Engines were not completey damaged, they were still strong enough to get the ship off the ground. However... without Edward's amulet, the source of all the other powers of the ship, nothing else was funtional including the lasers.

The only things that worked, were the steering, and the emergency escape pods.

Everyone could tell what the plan was...

Launch the Spider-Base high-up into the sky and intercept the Missiles so they would explode harlmessly in the sky and miss coliding into the ground. "But wait..." said Henri. "'Ow are we all going to escape the ship before it happens?"

Edward shook his head. "Not of all us..." he said. "Just one of us will not make it back."

"Uncle Edward?" Sarah asked shakily. "What on Earth do you mean by that?"

Suddenly, it was all clear... Everyone was going to help get the Spider-Base back into the air, and then the escape pods could carry everyone off the ship... all except for one!

Because the auto-pilot was damaged... somebody would have to stay behind and steer the ship to colide into the rockets. In other words... someone would have to make the greatest sacrifice to save everyone.

All they needed, was a volunteer.

Everyone was completely silent. Having to choose one of them to die, it was too much to bear. Time was running out though, only 15 minutes remained. They needed to decide NOW!!

So far they weeded out who was not expendable. All the ladies, and General Washington. They were far too important people to die. Their countries needed them.

So it was down to Edward, Sameul, James, Sarah, Henri, and Moses. Sarah's mother was not included because she was still knocked out, and would die if her soul was not returned with in the next half hour.

All six of them were pondering, and pondering. This time Sarah knew for certaint hat the power of words were not enough. It would have to be action.

"It only takes one person." Washington said. "Now you all have a choice. you can either all go up and die, or the six of you do it the old fashoned way... You draw straws."

Well obviously they did not agree to them all dying, especially seeing as how some of them had much to live for. "I'll draw." James said. "I say we draw."

"James." Sarah choked on her words, "You can't be serrious."

"Nobody is going to draw straws." Edward said. "I'll stay and take care of it. It is my fault after all."

"Well, I cannon't live with that." Henri snapped.

"I didn't ask you if you could!" protested Edward.

"No, No!" growled Henri. "Do you think I will just sit here and let all the people I love volunteer for this so I can go back to France like a boy who could've been a 'ero... No way!"

Moses sighed heavily. "Hey you guys..." he said. "Let's draw, and let's see who's go up there and party."

Even Samuel was getting irritated. "Let's just do this and get it over with." he said.

"Father I won't draw against you." Sarah cried. "You or James."

James looked his wife staright in the eyes. "Well we're going to draw against you Sarah, and this time you're going to partake. No If's ands, or buts!"

Sybil held up six wires in her hand she found. "Whoever gets the shortest stays." she said.

Everyone hastily grabbed one wire each. It wasn't going to be James or Sarah. It wasn't Henri, nor Moses. Edward and Samuel looked at their wires, and _Samuel_ had the short one.

Everyone felt their hearts skip sevearl beats, but Sarah felt like she was going to die in any case. "Oh... Father?!" she cried with Tears forming in her eyes. "No...no I won;t let you do it."

Sameul, though he too was petrified, he looked down upon his daughter with love. "It's all right Sarah." he said. "It' all right... I drew it fair and square, so I shall go."

"No." Sarah choked on her soft sobbing.

"Well... let's get to work everyone. We have little time." said Edward, and everyone already began to get to work readying the ship for lift-off.


	14. My brother, and OUR family

**_(Yeah... I know, I'm using stuff from Armageddon... but that was a great moive and the plots were great. Who wouldn't want to use them)_**

****

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Everyone got the engines back online, and Edward motioned for everyone outside to keep far away from the ship when it took off. Finally they got back into the sky, and were closing in on Missiles' tails.

It was time for everyone to abandon ship.

The ladies and General Washington had already climbed into the escape pods and made it back to the ground safely. Meanwhile, Samuel was exchanging his goodbyes to everyone.

Sarah tried numerous times over to pursuade her Father not to go through with this, but all of them in vain. He drew the short straw and he was going to do it.

"Sarah listen to me... I'm much older than you... I've lived my life." he said. "It's better that I go than it is you."

Sarah understood that, but she just couldn't stand it. "Father... please reconsider." she sobbed as she hugged him as tight as she could.

Samuel held his daughter close to him and kissed her head. "It's okay Sarah... It's going to all right."

Even James was having it hard that his Father-in-law was leaving him. First he lost his real father, who he never had a chance to get to know. Then Dr. Franklin passed away, and he was like a second father to him... and now this was happening.

"James." Samuel said. "Come here my boy."

James walked over and joined in the group hug with his wife and Father-in-law. "I just want you to know, that I've always thought of you as a son to me." Samuel said to him; a tear rolled down his cheek and soaked his whiskers "And I want you to continue to take care of Sarah."

James wipped away his tears, but fought the urge to cry. "I promise you... I will." he cried.

Edward couldn't stand this anymore. Samuel was loved far too much and known too well to go now. He wished there was something he could do.

_Wait... maybe there was..._

Finally it was time to let go... for the missiles were due to crash in only 4 more minutes. Moses escorted James and Sarah to the escape pod. "I'll take him up to the bridge." Edward said. "Be right back."

Henri nodded as he closed the hatch to the pod. Edward told them all to keep clear on the center of the pod for he would coming down through and emergency lift through the ceiling...

Or so they thought!

Sarah kept on watching as her father and her uncle walked into the lift that would carry them up to the ship's command-deck where the main steering was. Finally, the doors closed and they were gone.

She couldn't help but burry her face into James' chet and cry her heart out.

The Bridge sure was a big mess...

Steam, and air-pockets blowing all over. Wires sparkling. Etc, Ect!

Samuel and Edaward finally stepped off the lift, and Edward closed off the lift, and activated the emergency lift that would go down and into the escape pod.

As Sameul walked his way over to the controls, he asked his Half-Brother, "Will you please do me a favor? When you get back... will you... will you look after Sarah for me?"

"Would you, please?"

With Samuel's back turned to him, now was Edward's. "Sure... anythng you say." he said softly, and he carefully reach from over above Samuel's head and pulled a pipe apart. This blast a rage of steam in Samuel's face, and even stung his eyes.

Samuel gasped and moaned in pain while rubbing his eyes, and he could feel something being slipped into his belt. "Give this to Elezabeth!" Edward shouted.

"MAKE SURE SHE GET'S IT BEFORE MIDNIGHT!!" h shouted as he picked Samuel up and began to shove him hard into the transparent lift-pod. "Get in there!!"

Samuel fell hard on his bottom as he could feel the doors of the lift sealing him inside.

"It's my turn now." Edward said.

Smauel's eyes were clear and he got up and pounded hard on the glass. "Edward! EDWARD!!" he screamed. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! IT'S MY JOB!"

Edward stood where he was, with his cape fluttering wildly by the air-blasting at him. "You go take care of _Your family_." he said. "That's your job."

Then he sighed with a sad yet brave smile on his face. "It's time for me to face the facts Samuel. I'm not a true Philips, and I never will be. But that doesn't mean you and I still aren't family."

Those words pierced through Samuel's heart as he tried hard to fight back the tears.

"If I can't be a true member of your family... then at least... I can do a favor for _OUR_ family."

He put his hand on the glass right where Samuel's hand was. "Edward." Samuel sobbed.

Edward sighed heavily and sadly. "You take of yourself." he said as he pounded on the switch, and the lift started to slowly take Samuel down through the floor.

"Edward, No!!" he cried.

"I love you Sam." Edward replied. "My brother."

"EDWARD... I LOVE YOU!!!" Samuel screamed as he pounded hard on the glass. "DON'T EDWARD! NO PLEASE... DONT DO THIS TO ME EDWARD!! PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME!!"

"BROTHEEEEEEEEEEEER!!"

Then he was gone, and what do you know... a tear fell from Edward's eye, and right through his mask as he walked over to take the controls.

Everyone was shocked when the lift came inot the escape pod, that instead of finding Edward. "Father?" cried Sarah.

It was Samuel, and he was in more tears than Sarah was.

"What 'appened?" asked Henri.

They all looked up as the lift began to move back up and knew exactly what must've happend. Moses was outraged. "That crazy, stbborn, Son-of-a--!!"

Once Edward knew that Escpae pod was fully loaded and ready, he made himself comfortable in his chair. "How did it ever come to this?" he asked himself.


	15. A True Philips

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Only two more minutes to go before the missiles turned around and headed back. It would then take them only less than four minutes to impact the ground and destroy all of Europe.

It was time to eject the last pod from the ground.

"All right... 'ang on everyone!" cried Henri. He pulled on the release lever, but the pod didn't move. He tried again, but it still didn't work.

"Well release and get us out of here Henri! Time's running out!" snapped James.

"I did... but it's not working! IT'S NOT WORKING!!" cried Henri.

Everyone's blood churned, they knew Edward would still blow the missiles with or without them. "What's going on?" he yelled through the pipes, and they heard him too. "Why haven't you all left yet?"

Moses yelled back through the vent. "The pod's not working. It won't start up!"

"Please hurry!" Edward called, "You have less than two minutes... Don't think I won't blow this place!"

Everyone tried observing eveything possible. The lift was up, and the top was sealed. The pod was all fueld up and ready for flight. Even he hatches were working okay.

"Come on everyone I mean it!!" cried Edward. "GET... OFF... THIS... SHIP!!!"

Finally, Sarah discovered the problem. "Well how about that." she said. "We didn't close the door properley when we came in."

How silly of them indeed. The pods had emergency systems to protect the passengers from pressure-problems. Unless the door was closed properly, the pod wouldn't work.

"Quick... close it up!" cried Samuel.

James and Moses re-opened and slammed the door shut. "Do it now, Henri!" cried James.

"Right... 'ere goes... in trios... duex... une!!" and he pulled the release lever. The pod roared to life and then was cast out and began it's soft decent towards the gorund.

Edward saw the whole thing. "Well done, Samuel." he muttered. "Well done indeed."

When the pod finally made it back to the city, Sarah looked up at the sky and watched as the Spider-Base headed cloaser, and closer towards the rockets. "Thank you Uncle Edward." she muttered. "Thank you so much."

With everyone off the ship Edward now had to keep it on course to colide with the rockets, which had now already began their decent towards the ground.

But suddenly... The room went crazy as more pipes burstm and wires flared. The ship rocked and bucked about causing Edward to fall from his seat and all the way to the other side of the room.

While down below...

Edward's British girl minion saw something disturbing through her telescope. "Something's happened!" she cried. "He's fallen off course!!"

This worried everyone in the town. Moses even decided to get back inot the pod. "I'm going back up and do it myself!" he said.

But James held him back. "No! Don't do it!" he said. "Edward will do it, he gave us his word.

But by far, the ship hadn't altered it's course yet as Edward was only struglling just to keep himself steady in all the steam and flare blasting at him, but he wasn't willing to give up. He HAD to reach the controls NOW!!

Only two more minutes until the crash, but if Edward didn't blow them up within one minute, the missiles would be so close to the ground that blowing them up would still wipe out everyone in the United Kingdom. So he reall had less than 45 seconds to go.

James and Moses were really putting up a fight. "Moses!! I'm asking you... just one... more... minute!!" he growled.

20... 19... 18... 17...

"Edward will do it... I know he will." Samuel said. "He doesn't know how to fail."

16... 15... 14... 13... 12...

Finally Edward got to the controls and the ship was changing course. He was almost ready crash into side of one of the rocket's, and since they were so close to the other rocket, then they both would detonate.

10... 9... 8... 7... 6...

Edward took one last look at his screen and gazed at the whole wide world out there. "YOU WIN SAMUEL!!!" he roared.

5... 4... 3...

Edward slowly closed his eyes and he got closer, and closer... and...

2... 1... "00"

He slammed hard into the missile, and his last thoughts were of him in his past life, being abused by his step-father, but his very last thouhgt of all were of Sarah, and Samuel.

KABOOM!!!!

KAPOW!!!

The Spider-Base began to break up, and everyone down below covered their eyes and hit the dirt. as the BIGGEST... MOST POWERFUL OF ALL EXPLOSIONS... LIT UP THE SKIES!!!!

The sky was as bright as daytime, and the very air blew like crazy, making the ground quake. Then it began to calm down enough for everyone to look up.

The boy who spoke ihe said in his in rhyme cheered for joy. "Thank lord in the heavens above... We are all saved, through his majesty's love!!"

Everyone else looked up into the sky as the explosion began to dim-out, and they all burt into the biggest and loudest of global-cheers ever heard.

Finally, there was one last small explosion, and everyone could see the remains of the Spider-Base crashing down towards the sea. The British teen girl looked up and confirmed... "The two missiles have both been destroyed... And all of the remaining bits of debris will fall harlmessly into the ocean."

Samuel and friends ran up towards the docks where they could catch the last looks of the Spider-Base, as it fell towards the water with a tail of fire, and exploded into nothing.

"Take a look at that." James said. "He always wanted to prove his worth, and he did it."

"Yo Edward..." Moses said ever so softly. "... You the man."

The crowds back in the city kept the cheer going up, but Sarah didn't feel at all like cheering. She had just lost her uncle. A Man who she never got a chance to know, and now she would never.

She collapsed to her knees as her tears began to fall, and suddenly she felt the warm hand of her father on her shoulder. She looked up and could tell he felt worse than she did.

Sarah jumped inot her father's arms and cried. Samuel held her close and let his own tears fall down onto her._ "Well done Edward." _he said in his thoughts._"Now... you are a true Philips."_


	16. In his memory

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

With Edward gone, the three minions had reformed back to their old street clothes, however King Geroge knew just what to do.

Number-Two was sentenced two 50 years of hard labour as punishment for nearly destroying everyone, while the other two were actually dubbed as his two new royal advisors.

After all... all they ever wanted was to turn their lives around, and they were only folloing orders when they served Edward. So in a way, they weren't really all that bad.

The escape pods had all vanished because, as Edward had said, as long as he lived, everything that remianed behind would exist. Now that he was gone, they too went away.

As for everyone else...

Well, they all boarded two boats that graciously agreed to take them back to America.

And it was all before midnight that Samuel realized what Edward had given him. Elizabeth's soul-card. Since Edward died before midnight had struck, the spell was broken and Elizabeth had her sould back.

and it wasn;t until they spent their first few days out at see that she finally opened her eyes, and sat up. she was going to be alight. "Oh... Samuel... Sarah?" she asked all grogy.

"Mother... Mother are you alight?" Sarah asked.

Her mother nodded, although she felt like a stampeed of wild horses had just trampled all over her, she was okay. Sarah hugged her mother softly and began to cry. "Oh mother... I'm so happy you survived." she sobbed.

James himself held her free hand. "I thought I had lost another mother." he said. "I guess miracles do happen."

Elizabeth smiled, "My children... I would never leave you... ever." she cried.

A few more days, and Elizabeth was back on her feet.

Samuel was ever so happy to have his wife back, but Elizabeth couldn't help but notice everyone was not all that happy and chipper, and being all, a wife, mother, and mother-in-law... she could tell that it involved someone.

Then when she finally asked about what happened to Edward, she was very, very happy to hear that he had forgotten his evil ways and decided to change his life.

"But wait..." she said, she looked around, and saw that Edward had not show himself, or given any signs. "Where is Edward?"

That made everyone look even grimmer and sadder. Samuel and Sarah looked far too upset to talk about it, and walked away to get some air and search through their feelings.

Moses, and Henri decided James should tell her, and James did tell her about what Edward had planned, and how things went wrtong affter he decided to stop the missiles from blowing up Europe.

"He took his ship and destroyed the misslies, then he crashed inot the ocean."

Elizabeth held her chest in shock. "Oh my goodness!" she cried. "Well... is he going to be alright? How badly was he hurt?"

Now came the part James was dreading. "Elizabeth..." he sighed, "Edward had lost his powers, and nobody in the world could have possibly survived anything like that."

Elizabeth looked like she too was going to cave. "What are you saying?" she asked bravely while trying to hide her tears.

James summoned up all his strength and nerves. "He sacrificed himself to save everyone... and you." he cried softly. "Edward... is gone!"

Elizabeth almost felt her heart stop, she gazed around at everyone, who all nodded sadly indicating it was true. Elizabeth bowed her head into her hands. "Awe! Oh... oh... no, no. Oh, god. No."

Now that she knew... they could all mourn in Edward's loss together.

**_Weeks later_**...

Everyone had made it back home to America, and Henri went back to France.

All the Ladies were returned home, and all of Edward's former guards were gone, now as ordianrry men again with no memory of being in his service.

Sarah, and James printd an issue of one of the most deticated newspapers they had ever made. It was about how poor people need help, and should not be ignored.

Moses made sure to teach all his students that just becuase people were different didn;t mean that they were to be treated as outcasts. For everyone in the world may be different, and yet they were stil all humans, and that would never change.

As for Samuel and Elizabeth... well.

What Elizabeth did was, she took the blank card that once held her soul, framed it, and placed in a wreath of flowers over the fireplace of the living room. Her little memorial of Edward.

And Samuel... well...

For endless nights, he stayed awake carving a small staues out of wood of what Edward and he would have been like if things were different.

He made the following four statues...

-He and Edward as boys in school.

-He and Edward as teenagers hunting.

-He and Edward as full grown men, and Majors of the war.

-He and Edward together with the rest of his family, including James.

As time went on, everyone began to forget all about Edward, the things he had done, and just get on with their lives, but Samuel, and his friends and Family would always get together once in a little while to honor Samuel's fallen Half-brother.

He may have been mistreated by all... but he died a hero.

**_THE END_**

**_Author's notes:_**

**_There, updates complete._**

**_It think that the story now looks better and understandible than it did before, and it does teach a good lesson._**

**_There are more commoners and Pesants in the world than there are Rich, Royalty, and Upper-class. A-million to one agianst to be exact._**

**_The Rich may insult the comoners at sometimes, but the truth is, they owe comoners half of everything they own._**

**_Afterall, Comoners invented the money, clothing, wines, and everything they own. Maybe if everyone leanred to respect all others, for no matter how different they seemed._**

**_Maybe there would finally be peace on Earth._**


End file.
